1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a coarse lock detector and a delay-locked loop including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Skew reduction techniques using a phase-locked loop (PLL) or delay-locked loop (DLL) have become increasingly important as the required system bandwidth increases. The DLL has become more popular as a zero delay buffer because of its superior stability and jitter characteristics when compared to the PLL.